With the increased interest in offshort oil production in the icy waters of the arctic, there has developed a need for more mobile drilling platforms which can be readily moved during severe ice conditions but which can operate in the presence of surface ice. A monopod platform with icebreaking capability, such as described in copending application Ser. No. 459,030, filed Apr. 8, 1974, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,184 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and incorporated herein by reference, has advantages over more conventional drilling platforms for this type of operation. While the monopod type platform can be operated as a semisubmersible, in shallower waters, it is preferable to anchor the platform directly on the ocean bottom. The monopod structure with its flat-bottom lower hull, presents a problem when used for drilling and completing a plurality of development wells at close locations, since room must be provided for mounting the "christmas tree" and other equipment on top of the well after it is drilled and before moving the platform to the next drilling location.